


The Witches Curse

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Deaton, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pisses off a powerful witch and gets himself cursed, which wouldn't be to bad if this particular curse didn't make him want to mate with one of the humans in his pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witches Curse

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fan-fiction posted on ao3 ( yaaaayyyyy) so if there's any suggestions to improve please let me know.

“Derek….Wait” Stiles pleaded as the older man’s nails dug in to his wrists, keeping his arms pinned above his head.  
“I’ve waited long enough” Derek breathed into Stiles neck in-between forceful, rough kisses. Stiles fought back the endless waves of pleasure and moans that tried to escape his lips as Derek worked his way lower down his chest stopping every so often to suck and bite little marks into the youngers pale skin.  
Stiles searched his brain for some kind of explanation as to why Derek would suddenly; out of nowhere show up at his house, in his room, at 3:30 AM and was currently trying (and succeeding) to get in to his pants. He thought back to the events that had takin place the week prior and things started to clear up quite a bit.

 

One week earlier 

“God you guys are so lucky to have me around” Stiles exclaimed turning from the road to face Scott who was currently sulking in the passenger’s seat of Stiles’ Jeep.  
“Yea sooo lucky” Isaac murmured from the back seat. As they came to a stop light Stiles turned around and took in the sad sight of the injured wolf park.  
Isaac sat in the seat behind Scott, arms crossed, glaring out the window and blood staining the side of his face and neck, Erica was squished in the middle seat nursing a burn on her arm and Derek sat directly behind Stiles, face hard as stone and eyes not meeting anyone’s gaze.  
“Yea you know what Lahey, you are lucky to have me and next time you get in trouble and need me to come and save your little werewolf ass, I might not be so willing to come help” Stiles sassed back and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, sending the jeep flying forward  
Stiles knew he was over reacting and that if the pact needed him for anything he would be there in a heartbeat, and he always was, even when he had three papers and a science report due the next day. So of course when he got the phone call from Boyd saying that the pact had gone out to hunt down a witch and should have been back by now he closed all his internet tabs on the reproductive system of a tree frog and started searching for ways to hurt or kill a witch. And then of course he snuck out of the house and drove an hour and a half to find them and use the assortment of different herbs he had brought to distract the witch long enough for Scott to get close enough to rip its throat out. And now here his was driving the four injured werewolf’s across town to the animal clinic where he had taking the liberty of calling Deaton and telling him that they were stopping by for a checkup.  
“Stiles you were really awesome back there” Erica states, trying to break the five minute long awkward silence, leaning forward and resting her head on the shoulder of Stiles seat. “I don’t know how much longer we would have lasted, that was one strong witch” she continues, glancing quickly over at Derek who shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the witch.  
“Yea why is it that you guys were messing with a witch like that in the first place.” Stiles questions looking over to Scott out of the corner of his eye for an answer.  
“I’m not really sure” Scott shrugged turning to face Stiles “Derek said he was having trouble with a witch and he was going to go hunt it and we couldn’t just let him go alone.” He finished and rolled his head to look out the window again.  
Stiles shifted his mirror so that he could see Derek in the back. “Hear that sour wolf, the questions now directed at you. Why are we picking fights with way out of our league witches?”  
Stiles switch from looking forward at the road to trying to make eye contact with Derek in the rearview mirror. And for the first time that night Stiles actually look at the state Derek’s in.  
His hair was a mess, more so then usual and his beard had grown out more than normal like he hadn’t bother to shave in a couple of days and the bags under his eyes made it look like he hadn’t slept in at least a few days.  
After a couple moments of silence Stiles tried to catch his attention again but this time when he looked into the mirror he was met with Derek staring intensely back at him. A look of annoyance, anger and something else Stiles couldn’t quite place Stared straight at him and he couldn’t pull himself to look away. Derek turned his head away and muttered “None of your business”.  
Stiles continued to stare into the side of the older wolfs face until he remembered that he was supposed to be driving a car. Luckily not very many people were driving around at 2:35 in the morning. 

The rest of the car ride remand relatively quiet except for Erica occasionally trying to make conversation with anyone who would talk. They pulled into the beacon hills animal clinic a little before 3 and Deaton was waiting for them in the waiting room.  
The pack somberly trailed into the clinic, and one by one the wolfs all got their wounds looked after. “Werewolf’s can heal themselves but when there’s witches magic involved it gets a little more tricky” Deaton explained to Stiles who sat boredly in the sitting room waiting to play werewolf taxi driver again.  
Scott, Isaac and Erica had all been looked after and bandaged, and now they were just waiting on Derek who was taking about ten times longer than the others had.  
By 3:45 Stiles was so tired that he didn’t think that he would be able to drive them all home and they would have to have a sleepover at the vet’s.  
When 4’oclock rolled around he had enough. Derek could take as long as he wanted but he was going to have to walk his ass home. He pushed himself up from his chair and marched towards the examination room.  
“Hey I don’t know what’s taking so long but I need to get home and get some sleep” Stiles shouted angrily as he threw open the door and barged in.  
He didn’t know what he expected to find but it defiantly wasn’t werewolf shifted Derek sitting almost completely naked with his arms tied down to an examination table with what looked like glowing blue tattoos running all over his body.  
Stiles eyes roamed over Derek’ body taking in the sight of him until his eyes landed on Derek’s. He held his breath, Derek’s eyes were dark and clouded and they bore into Stiles like he was a piece of meat. A piece of meat that he wanted, and would do anything to get.  
“Stiles I thought you and every one left already” Deaton stated, a slight hint of panic in his voice as he moved away from the restrained werewolf and all but dragged Stile back into the waiting room “you make sure everyone gets home safe and I’ll take care of Derek” he continued as he ushered all the teenagers out of the clinic and towards the jeep.  
Confused and tired they all piled back into the vehicle and Stiles dropped Erica and Isaac of at Derek’s loft.  
“What happened back there, you looked super pale when you came out of the examination room.” Scott asked as soon as they had started to drive towards the McCall house.  
“I’m not sure what but something’s wrong with Derek, like really wrong.” Stiles explained. “And I’m going to go and find out what tomorrow.” He added pushing his foot down on the gas harder, he really just wanted to get home and get to sleep, today had been way too much.  
Stiles dropped Scott off and sped his way home. Once he got home he headed straight for his room stopping only to give a brief explanation to his furious dad that Scott had had an emergency and he need him.  
He slipped on his batman pajama shorts and collapsed into bed expecting to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but to many thoughts were racing through his mind, about 98% of then being about Derek and the way he had looked at him, the way he had looked at him like he wanted to ether eat him or fuck him and he didn’t know which he was more scared of.


End file.
